Electrical gauges of the type used as indicator meters in automotive vehicles frequently are driven solely by electrical signals representing the parameter being measured so that when the current is turned off, as when the vehicle ignition is off, the gauge is left to float or drift to give an indication which is not relative to the real state of the parameter. This condition is not a serious matter since the apparent misinformation occurs only when the vehicle is not operating. It is considered to be desirable, however, to positively bias the meter to a zero indication when the ignition is turned off to avoid the impression that the gauge is unreliable or that the measured parameter has the indicated value,
It has been previously proposed to use a biasing magnet in a gauge to attract the magnetic armature to a zero value in the absence of signal current as indicated in the following U.S. patents. Pfeffer U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,945 uses a calibrating magnet which is adjusted by bending tabs or screw adjustment after meter assembly for each meter. Reenstra U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,920 incorporates a plurality of magnets in a bobbin to establish a restoring force to a fixed position. A compensating coil is used to counteract any effects of the magnets when signals are applied to the meter. Void U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,265 has a variable reluctance path adjusted individually by bending soft iron tabs for calibration. The drawbacks of requiring individual meter adjustment after assembly, a compensating coil, and limiting restoring force to a preset fixed direction lead to expensive assemblies and limited meter designs.